Bullet Shells and Prison Cells
by merb412
Summary: Sequel to Bullets and Arrows. After the farm burned down, Tessa, Daryl, and the rest of Rick's group set out to find a new place to find home. Once discovering a prison that could be a safe haven, the group must learn the hard way that humans are just as dangerous as the dead


It had been months since the incident at the farm, and Rick's group was just barely surviving on the road. They were constantly on the move, trying to stay ahead of any walker herds that were in the area. It was a hot afternoon when the group came up to yet another house. As Rick, Glenn, and Maggie advanced forward, Tessa paused with the rest of the group. She knew she would help clear the house, she just needed a moment. A light shove from behind got her attention. Daryl Dixon was looking at her with worried eyes.

"Ya okay?" he asked the girl. Tessa smiled softly at him. She cared so much for this man and she knew that he cared for her too. After taking a deep breath she nodded.

"Just needed a second." She then started forward, but not before she caught the look of concern in Daryl's eyes. Tessa's morale was running low, and he was the only one who had noticed. Tessa ascended the stairs of the house right away. She could hear everyone else on the main level. With her gun at eye level, she cleared all the rooms in the old farm house. As she was starting down the hall way again, she saw Daryl enter a room with his bow drawn. Curious, Tessa stopped in the doorway only to see Daryl had plucked off an owl. When he turned and saw her, a small smirk touched his lips.

"Did ya really have to kill an owl?" Tessa said as she returned his smirk. Daryl just walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Gotta eat something," he called over his shoulder as he headed down stairs. Tessa rolled her eyes, but took a moment to look at the feathers that Daryl had dropped on the floor. In this world, life was fleeting, and Tessa would be damned if she ever let her self forget that.

The quiet group of wayward travelers gathered in the farm houses living room. Everyone was exhausted and desperately needed a relatively safe place to relax and get caught up on some sleep. Tessa made her way over the very pregnant Lori. Lori knew the drill and let Tessa check her vitals and feel her belly. Tessa would never say it out loud, but she was surprised Lori had carried the pregnancy this far. Just as Tessa had finished her exam, T-Dogg signaled that walkers were coming. Without saying a word, the group packed up and continued on their way.

After another long day of moving, Rick's group found a quiet place in the woods to set camp. As usually, everyone would take a turn keep watch of the sleeping companions. Tessa and Daryl had third watch, and she guessed that it would probably be around three or four in the morning. She was staring out into the forest when Daryl approached her.

"Ya okay?" he whispered. Tessa turned to look at him. He was weary, like her, but they both knew how to survive, if anything happened to the group, Tessa knew she had Daryl would be okay.

"I'm no worse then anyone else here," she said with a shrug. Daryl gave her a look. He was the only one who could read her so well. "I'm just tired. Tired of running, of constantly being on edge. We need to find a safe place to stay and soon, you can see it on everyones face how tired they are. Especially Lori. I don't think she has much longer before she delivers."

"We'll find a place." Daryl sounded anything but convincing. "We'll be okay." Tessa smiled as she turned to face him.

"We'll be okay. We know how to survive. Together we might as well be unstoppable." Daryl smirked as he pulled her towards him.

"You're damn right." Tessa smiled as she pulled Daryl's face towards her. The kiss was reassuring and safe. It was just what the two of them needed, a small reminder that neither of them had to go through anything alone every again.

Tessa woke to the grey dawn with a start. The nightmares which had plagued Tessa most of her life were picking up again on the road. As the terrifying images of the walkers slowly left Tessa's mind, her eye desperately looking for Daryl, Beth squatted in front of her with her hands up.

"He went out with Rick to scout a head," she said slowly. Somewhere in the back of Tessa's mind she knew she should be offended with Beth treating her like a scared animal, but on some level she also recognized that she pretty much was one. She slowly nodded which led Beth to relax. After taking a few more deep breaths, Tessa got up to help around the make shift camp. About an hour after Tessa had woken, the men returned to camp. Tessa could tell by the look on their faces that they had found something.

"What is it?" she asked Daryl as he approached her.

"Somethin' big," was all he said as he helped her up and led her towards the rest of the group who had gathered around Rick.

"Daryl and I found some old train tracks about a half mile from here. After following in for while we saw a prison. From the looks of it, we may be able to take some of the grounds. If I know anything, there should be a double fence around the permitter, and if we can close off the grassy area from the prison yard, we'll have a decent amount of space to call us home." Tessa's eyes widened as she turned to look at Daryl. He had a small smile on his face. Rick was met with mixed reactions, but Tess was ecstatic.

"You really think it'll be safe?" she asked Daryl as they walked away from the group. Daryl nodded.

"If we can secure the yard, we'll be fenced in. Don' particularly like the sounds of that, but it's a hell of a lot better then what we've been dealin' with the las' few months." Tessa nodded as she tried not to smile. For the first time in months she felt her hope lifting. She knew it was dangerous, but this was a huge thing. Daryl shoved her a bit when he saw her face.

"Ya don' have to hide that smile girl. I know how much ya needed this." Tessa laughed.

"Am I that obvious?" Daryl snorted a little and opened his mouth with a comeback, but was interrupted by a shadow. When the two looked up, Rick was standing there.

"We're going to head out at noon. I want you two up front with me."

"You got it," Tessa replied. Rick let out a sigh and ran his hand down his face. Tessa could tell that these last few months had been wearing hard on him as well.

"Let's get our stuff packed up."

Once everything was packed up and people were ready to go, they started the trek towards the prison. With each step Tessa's hopefulness was beginning to mix with nervousness. As amazing as it would be to have walls around them, there were still many unknown variables that could prove to be deadly. Finally the prison came into view.

"Wow," escaped from her lips. Daryl snorted.

"It's just a prison," he said. Tessa could feel his eyes burning into the side of her face. She couldn't tare her eyes away.

"True, but it might be the last safe place in all of Georgia." She continued after Rick as Daryl stood rooted to the spot as he contemplated what his girl had just said. As the group got closer to the prison, the sounds of walkers got louder and louder. They were going to have their hands full while trying to clear the yard. When Rick pulled out his knife, Tessa followed suit. They were approaching the gates and were bound the run into some walkers along the way. After eliminating a few walkers, the group were inside the double fence.

"What now?" Glen asked as some of the walkers approached them on the other side of the fence.

"We'll have to close the gate to the yard," Tessa said as she indicated the open gate.

"Good eye," Daryl whispered, sending a shiver down her spine. She elbowed him in the ribs. This was not the time for this. Daryl just snorted a laugh in response.

"We'll do this as a group. Maggie, Beth, Glen, T-Dog, you go over there and try to distract them. Kill any of the walkers that come up to the fence," Rick started rolling out instructions. "Daryl I wan you up on one of the guard towers, take them out from above. Carol you've become a pretty good shot. You'll go up with Daryl." Tess tried not to feel offended. She knew that Daryl and Carol had a unique relationship, but she wasn't the biggest fan of it. "Hershel, Carl, go up the tower on the other side, get them from all angles."

"Tess," Rick said turning to her, "You and I will go in the yard, close the gate. I need you to have my back." Tessa nodded as she adjusted her grip on her knife.

"I go your six." Rick nodded as everyone took there positions. Tess was following Rick to the front gate when Daryl grabbed her arm.

"Be careful," he said as he rested his forehead on hers. She raised a hand to his neck.

"You and me, we're unstoppable remember?" Daryl growled deep in his throat at Tessa's nonchalant response. "I'll be careful. Promise." Daryl quickly pressed his lips to her forehead, accepting that answer, before following Carol up the guard tower. Lori was with Rick, he would be sealing the gate behind them to make sure no walkers got through.

"You ready?" Rick asked. Tessa hadn't seen such a determined look on his face. She took a deep breath, adjusted her knife, pulled out her gun and nodded. Rick looked at Lori, and she opened the gate to let them pass. Tessa stayed close, watching their surroundings as Rick stayed focused on the gate. A stray bullet almost hit Rick, causing Tessa to run into his back.

"You good?"

"Golden," Tessa responded as she shot a walker a few feet from them. Rick continued forward, too the gate. After kicking a walker back, Tessa turned and started firing at the walkers that were advancing on them. Rick ripped open the closest guard towers door and made his way up. Tessa stayed on the ground and continued to fire.

"Light it up!" she faintly heard Daryl yell. Rick had made it to the top and the prison grounds became lit with gun fire. After the last walker fell, Tessa couldn't help but smile. They had done it. They had taken the yard.


End file.
